


Neo Got My Back

by jhengchie



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: M/M, Mentions violence, Spies & Secret Agents, deaths mentioned, trigger warning: violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27350542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhengchie/pseuds/jhengchie
Summary: Neo Got My BackYutaeTaeyong was a confident agent and he would face danger straight in the eye because he knows someone got his back, his dedicated sniper and lover Yuta.-------
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta, Suh Youngho | Johnny/Qian Kun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	Neo Got My Back

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: a short story based on NCT 127 2021 SG teaser  
> Thanks to Xav for making me write this hahaha

Fearless

People dubbed him as the face of the bureau and the fearless leader of the Resonance unit, the finest agents in the district. Taeyong embodied courage and confidence as well as a cool composure even at the face of danger. The way he handled his gun to ashoot at the criminals in perfect aim was sought after, and his clean track record was every bureau’s dream.

“John?” Taeyong spoke through his headpiece.

“Yeah?” Johnny, his partner for the years that he has worked in the bureau, answered.

“Are we getting visuals?” He asked and Johnny nodded.

“We’re waiting for Jaemin to hack the cameras.” Johnny replied and they both checked their guns before they walked up the stairwell.

“Do?” Taeyong called out.

“I’m in position, snipers on guard.” Doyoung replied.

“All four are on standby.” Taeil, the lead sniper, answered in confirmation.

“I just got a call from Jisung, we are going live in 5.” Mark buzzed and all held their guns and waited for the signal.

A minute, two minutes, and then the buzz.

“On live hyung.” Jaemin said and then Taeyong nodded to Johnny who kicked the door down and pointed his gun inside the room.

  
”FBI Drop your weapons!” Johnny shouted and three more agents busted through the balcony while Taeyong backed Johnny from the front door.

“Kun, We’re in.” Taeyong said and his ear piece cackled.

“Sending in Ten and Winwin.” Kun replied and Taeyong heard the glass being broken and more screams were heard.

“Sending in the rest to secure the hostages.” Kun informed Taeyong and soon five agents were moving towards the last room in the apartment.

“Visuals?” Taeyong called out.

“Four inside, 1 hostage” Haechan answered and Taeyong nodded.

“Ambulance has been dispatched.” Chenle informed them and Taeyong looked behind him and all four of his colleagues nodded in agreement, they will take down the last of the hostage takers.

‘Kun, tell me the numbers.” Taeyong muttered.

“We’re missing around five, Ten and Winwin are on it, Hendery and I has visuals on them and would be taking them down.” Kun Replied.

“Taeyong hyung, 2 more on the run with hostages each, 4th flour.” Jaemin barked out.

“Jaehyun and haechan, cover for Doyoung.” Taeyong barked out and the leader looked at his second in command who nodded before facing Doyoung. “Take Jungwoo and Mark” He barked out and the three nodded and then went out to pursue the runaways.

“Jaehyun, visuals.” Taeyong asked.

“On it, Doyoung needs to force them into a room near the window.” Jaehyun replied.

“Take the left corridor Doyoung hyung. Mark hyung take the stair and corner them, sending Lucas to your position.” Jeno informed them and the agents followed the instructions.

“Johnny, let’s go.” Taeyong said and before Johnny could knock down the door, Taeyong raised his hand and signed before grinning. “Take down.” Taeyong remarked and soon after, the door was kicked and guns raised at each other.

“Drop your weapon!” Taeyong shouted but the four hostage takers did not do as they were told, shouting and screaming at them that they will kill the hostage who was crying, afraid for her life.

“We can do this the hard way.” Taeyong shouted but still the hostage takers did not relent.

“I’m in position.” Renjun informed them.

“I have a clear shot, Johnny take the one nearest you.” Taeil informed them.

“Hey babe, do you trust me?” Taeyong grinned as he finally heard the voice that calmed his nerves and backed his courage. Taeyong nodded and removed his finger on the trigger, it was a sign. “We’ve got visuals, Snipers on ready.” Yuta spoke through the headpieces. “Clear shot. Engage.” Yuta barked out and all at the same time, triggers were released and all targets were down and bleeding while Taeyong secured the crying hostage.

“All accounted for?” Taeyong asked and a chorus of yeses greeted him. “Good job everyone.” Taeyong congratulated as Taeyong led the hostage out to be checked by the awaiting paramedics.

Back in the office, the team took showers in the locker room and changed into their civilian clothes. Johnny patted Taeyong’s shoulder before he headed out, hair still wet but he did not care much, he just wanted to get home and cuddle his kids with his husband.

“In a rush?” Taeyong asked.

“Yeah, Kun and I are celebrating junhui’s birthday tomorrow, so we better get the preparations ready.” Johnny explained and Taeyong smiled.

“Go ahead, don’t want to keep your kids waiting.” Taeyong replied.

“Don’t forget to bring Shotaro and Sungchan tomorrow okay?” Johnny pointed at Taeyong with his fingers and Taeyong nodded and smiled at him.

“Of course we won’t miss it.” Taeyong assured him and with a salute, Johnny was out of the locker room.

Taeyong zipped up his duffel bag and exited the locker room a few minutes later and he met his husband who was grinning at him. He wrapped his arms around his husband’s tiny waist and kissed him.

‘Your aim is flawless as always.” Taeyong complimented the sniper.

“I always got your back sweetheart.” Yuta replied and they walked hand in hand down to the basement parking.

Their home was a relatively sized apartment with a stay at home nanny taking care of their two sons. Mrs. Park had been Taeyong’s nanny when he was little and he then become Shotaro and Sungchan’s when they were born. The old lady was well into age but she had been the best one for the job, and Taeyong would not trust anyone else to look after their kids than her.

She was carrying Sungchan who was almost a year old and Shotaro ran to them asked for Taeyong to lift him. Yuta took Sungchan from the nanny who locked the door behind her and secured the locks just how the two agents liked it. Mrs. Park knew of the dangers her beloved taeyong and yuta encounter on the daily, so she makes sure that she does what safety protocols that were given to her.

“Food is in the kitchen and the kids are already fed.” She informed them.

“Thank you Nan!” Taeyong kissed her cheek and she laughed.

“I’ll rest now, you two don’t be too naughty.” She winked making the two laugh.

“We’ll try to not disturb your sleep Nan!” Yuta assured her and that made her laugh.

Yuta and Taeyong ate their dinner with the kids on their laugh and they entertained the two lovingly, encouraging Shotaro to talk more and for Sungchan to just babble.

Junhui’s 4th birthday was supposed to be just fun and games, Kun and Johnny had made sure that it was that, their middle son deserved this and nothing would ruin it. But it did, Johnny and Kun gritted their teeth as they instructed the younger agents to take care of the civilian and kids while they turned on their communication, and Jaemin and Chenle started hacking the building’s cameras and control system while Renjun and Jeno protected him.

“Taeyong?” Johnny called out and Taeyong nodded. “Kun, Yuta ground up.” Johnny muttered and the two nodded, pulling their sniper guns and fled upstairs for a higher vantage point.

“I can’t believe they ruined a kid’s birthday for a revenge story.” Taeyong shouted profanities.

“hyung, language.” he could hear Doyoung but really, it was Junhui’s birthday!

“I’m sorry okay, you would do the same if any of our kids get harmed.” Taeyong defended himself.

“Weishen on standby.” Kun spoke from the ear piece and Johnny sighed.

“Baobei.” Johnny said softly.

‘It’s okay, the catering sucks anyway.” Kun replied making everyone laugh. “Doyoung’s catering should be better.” Kun said and they can hear the said agent huff in annoyance.

“We made sure that it’s the best. We can probably squeeze in to order a cake for Junhui so he can still celebrate it.” Jaehyun answered and Johnny smiled at that.

“Thanks Jae, and Doie.” Johnny gratefully said.

“No problem, their like twins anyway,” Doyoung replied and then they focused on the attackers.

“around 2 dozen.” Jaemin spouted. “I can see them in the cameras.” Jaemin informed them. “they are scattered, the others searching the rooms.” jaemin informed them

“Jisung, dispatch?” Taeyong barked an order and the youngest in the team hurriedly contacted the nearest police dispatcher..

“All civilians are secured, we’re leaving the building, visuals on our exit point?” Ten whirled in.

“Left corridor, all clear Ten ge. Lucas ge stay there for back up, Hendery ge’s already in position to back you.” Chenle instructed.

“Xiaojun, ready?” Ten asked and Xiaojun nodded and kicked the emergency exit, holding his gun out to check for any threats. He spotted a police car and signaled them to assist and the cars lined up to pick up the civilians and drove them to safety.

“Evacuation commencing.” Winwin Said and that was the signal.

“Lock and loaded, incapacitate any armed person, kill if necessary.” Taeyong instructed and one by one they ventured into the halls and shot at the armed men.

They knew who they are, surviving members of the Jeon clan, a mafia they took down a few months prior. Taeyong shot two down, hitting their lgs and picking up the weapon before he hit them in the head to make them unconscious while Johnny kicked one into the groin before he hit the head to give him the same fate. They moved forward and shot a few more dead. They were forced to shoot to kill now, they were merciless.

“i’ve been hit.” They heard Mark groan.

‘Lucas hyung, assist Mark hyung, he’s in the fifth floor corridor. Hendery hyung do you have visuals?” Jaemin asked and the sniper shouted an affirmative.

“Clear shot Hendery.” Kun assured his staff and the agent killed the one pursuing Mark with a clean head shot.

Taeyong did not fear anyone, not mafia bosses nor snipers, he did not fear death but he feared losing his family. He raised both hands as he faced the pseudo leader of the Jeon clan but he did not fear for his life to be taken away.

“You’re paying for the lives you took.” Jeon spatted.

“I assure you those lives taken were to protect the innocent.” Taeyong calmly replied.

“such arrogance.” Jeon spat back. “Any last words?” Jeon asked, the finger was ready to hit the trigger.

“Aishiteru.” Taeyong grinned and as he watched Jeon fall to the ground, lifeless as a bullet was shot cleanly on his head. And behind the body was the love of his life, eyes screamed bloody murder.

“I hate you.” Yuta screamed but run towards him and kissed him senseless. “You could’ve died!” Yuta exclaimed.

“I always know you won’t let me die, unless you’re the one pulling the trigger.” Taeyong explained and it made Yuta laugh but still shed tears.

“All accounted for, a couple surrender.” Johnny informed him, walking next to him assisted by Kun, Johnny had been shot in the arm and Kun had screamed bloddy murder and pulled out his hand gun to fire at the three attackers.

“You okay?” Taeyong asked and Johnny nodded.

“Remind me to not anger Kun, I was scared he’ll open fire after he took down those three.” Johnny remarked and Kun glared at him.

“You were reckless!” Kun replied and hit his husband injured shoulder making Johnny cry out in pain.

“Let’s get out of here.” Taeyong said and they walked out of the building to an awaiting mass of police, journalists and by standers.

“We took down a lot of the gang members, were the civilians safe?” Taeyong asked the Police OIC who saluted.

“Agent Li and Dong are with them. We talked to the owners and they were surprised about the attack.” Officer Kim informed them.

“Check their HR and security staff, it was an inside job. No one knew that Agent Suh is throwong a birthday party here.” Taeyong informed them and the police nodded.

“Agent Na, turned over the files to us, we are coordinating with the owners for this to make an arrest.” Officer Kim reported and he saluted to take over the building.

“Thank you.” Taeyong kissed his husband once they boarded their car and Yuta took out his gun once more then pointed to Taeyong who has his eyes wide but with a blink of an eye, Taeyong had ducked as Yuta shot a gunman who has blended with the crowd.

The man was shot in the leg and fell down, he tried to fire at the car but was thankfully tackled by the officers and was arrested.

“No one tries to harm my family.” Yuta grinned and pulled Taeyong into a kiss. “Better file for an insurance claim for the window.” Yuta said sheepishly after making Taeyong laugh as he turned the engine and drove to the office to change cars and to pick up his kids who were probably crying and missing them.

\----

A/n: I swear I wanted to write for a different pair but Yutae… they are taking over my mind lately.

I miss them


End file.
